Player Run Organizations (PROs)
What is a PRO? A faction, like the redsail poachers, or the mercenary guild, is essentially a DM run organization. They have a hierarchy, a mission statement, and a general theme, and the more rep you earn with a faction, the more privileges you earn both within that faction and Tibaera at large. A PRO is essentially a faction created and administered by players. We encourage and support the creation of PROs, as it removes the burden of administering organizations from the DMs who already have their hands full with their own factions. PROs are also a great way to roleplay with each other for more rp points as well as to spawn mission ideas for the DMs to run, missions that aren’t just what WE think you’d like to play in, but ones you actively seek out. Why should I create a PRO? Have you ever thought of operating your own pirate ship and crew? Has your god called you to build a church with those of like mind and religious affiliation? Perhaps you and your friends all want to make your own tribe of mischievous kobolds. Maybe you want to form a group of vigilantes to fight crime or protect the innocent. Maybe you want to start a settlement with your own unique flavor to it. Maybe you just want to create your own team of adventurers with skills that compliment each other, rather than hope you don't end up with 4 fighters with no healing. The possibilities and reasons are only limited by your imagination. How can I create a PRO? There are a few things you should think about when deciding to create your own PRO. First you’ll need a mission statement. What is the purpose of your organization? What niche will it fill? What kinds of people would be drawn to such an organization, and what could the organization offer them? Who are your enemies? Secondly, you need a hierarchy. Who leads this organization? Who are the officers/subleaders and what are their responsibilities? Who takes over if the old leader dies? How can a member increase their rank? What are the benefits to increasing rank in your organization? Finally where is your organization headquartered? Once you have figured these questions out, approach Dag for final approval and receive your guild charter! What are the benefits of a PRO? While PROs must follow all game rules, we can bend the rules a little bit for PROs with solid ideas. Some of the benefits we can grant might include things like players pooling wealth to build a headquarters building with rooms all members can use and benefit from such as workshops or storefronts for an economic commune. Perhaps you’re a band of pirates and your ship has a cache of weapons or armor to loan out to its members. Maybe your deity has blessed your endeavors and grants a supernatural boon to all supplicants. Perhaps your vigilante organization is secretly supported by a wealthy or powerful patron who grants you special privileges in the city. Maybe you have your own private cemetery where members who have died are laid to rest until such time as the organization can raise the funds to resurrect you… even if you died while not in the party of other members. These are just a few examples of what is possible for your organization. For further questions, ask a GM or DM for assistance. =